rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Soul
General Info Motivation: Build a nation that can bring peace to Creation.. Intimacies Sesus Nia (Tentative love) Sorcery - Academic Interest Crafting - Relaxing Archeology - Cautious hope Attributes Abilities Crafts All types Thaumaturgy -Art of Alchemy - Master -Geomancy - Master -Warding and Exorcism- Master Languages Riverspeak Old Realm Specialties Craft - Artifacts +3 Melee - Armored opponent +1 Mutations Backgrounds Artifact - Power Mace +3 Artifact - BRACERS OF UNIVERSAL CRAFTING +3 Artifact - PRECISION GOGGLES +2 Manse - Gem of Sorcery +4 Artifact - Lamellar Armor +2 Allies - Lunar Mate +1 Artifact - Strings of Sorcery +3 Contact (Twin River Underworld) +1 Advantages Virtue Flaw: Absolute Conviction Lost Soul is driven to ignore anything that might possibly distract him from his goal by the simplest means: he ignores it. He will do nothing except work to achieve his current goal; he may work to achieve things that will be helpful toward that goal, but only if he's sure they'll help. At the Storyteller's discretion, if a goal becomes impossible to achieve, the character may be able to change to another; if the character achieves his goal, he must promptly move on to the next. Limit Break Condition: The character encounters serious stumbling blocks in pursuit of a goal, or is made to doubt its ability to be completed. Partial Control: He may act on actions that are loosely connected to his goals but is utterly incapable of taking those actions which are completely unrelated to his goals. Duration: conviction/2 days Charms and Sorcery Combat Information Lift:160ibs Join Battle 6 Backstory The man who now calls himself Lost Soul was once a founding child found abandoned in front of an immaculate temple. He was the son of no one and no amount of inquiries could locate any clues as to his parent's whereabouts. After much deliberation, he was then taken in by the monks and raised to be one of them. Intelligent and perceptive, the child took to the spiritual and scholastic teachings of the Immaculate monks quickly. However he stopped short of being called a prodigy because of his complete lack of the Martial arts skills that the immaculate monks were so well known for. Still, he had managed to prove his potential by awakening his essence. Thus he was apprenticed to a Dragon Blooded Sorcerer, from whom he had learned about the occult and the world in general. Put to work, he worked hard maintaining the sorcerer's equipment and artifacts as well as performing minor thaumaturgic rituals. Life was hard, but it was honest work and he did not need to worry about food. Until a first age ruin was found. His master had been dispatched to the explotory party sent to search and secure the ruin. To aide his master, the man who will become Lost Soul was also asked to accompany him. However, even before they had reached the ruin, they ran into a problem. Sesus Nia, a young lunar and had had been scouting the ruin, hoping to find lost treasures. Faced with the Moon Anathema, the party chased the Lunar into a cave system that held the ruins inside them. Foolishly believing that they had the upper hand, the Dragon Lord commander ordered them to charge after the Lunar. That was when it all went horribly wrong. Beset on all sides by demons. The party attempted to escape only to have the way blocked. Thus with no way out they moved deeper and deeper inside losing men after men. Until only a handful were left. They would have died then and there had not one of the mortals step forward and erupt in solar glory. He fought with such valor and courage that it awed all present. Yet it was not enough. Surrounded by demons they faced certain doom until a wall next to them opened. Rushed into the pathway they found the Lunar there, who to their shock, pushed a lever closing the door saving them. With the situation as it was, a truce was declared they set out to find a way out. The path back was blocked. Yet they could not go forward as a door with a strange seal was blocking the way. Within was what was most lightly the hearthstone chamber yet to go in the lock puzzle had to be solved. The others all gave it a try yet they were not of the intellectual type. They tried and gave up leaving only the man who will be Lost Soul to attempt at solving the puzzle. Minutes turned into hours as he continuously tried to open the door. Yet the answer always eluded him. Finally after hours of work and sleep deprived, he looked at the door and then he just knew how to open it. Opening the door he walked to his glory. All his life he had been told that Solars and lunars are anathema and that Dragon Blooded were the highest form of spiritual enlightenment a person could hope for. Yet after the events in the broken manse, his entire life was turned upside down. Presented with irrefutable proof that he had been wrong all his life, he was left without a purpose. But his salvation came in the form of Sesus Nia, a former Dynast. Far from holding a grudge against him for trying to kill her, she knew all too well what he was going through, having experienced something similar herself. She helped him overcome his despair and told him that the world is a cruel place and all one could do was survive it. Faced with such circumstances, he stood up and instead declared that, if he and those like him had no place to live in, that if the world was so unforgiving, then he would build a world where there would be peace and happiness. A more kinder world. Thus it can be said that Lost Soul is a man driven by his goals. He would move heaven and malfeas itself to achieve his dream. Experience ☁ ---- Back to Top Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles